


he wanna know

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and he wanted to sing it with perfect emotion, pacaponyo, sewoon had to sing it's you, youngmin just wanted to have dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: “Hyung, how would you feel if I told you I loved you?”Youngmin was in a very, very, very awkward position right now.





	he wanna know

“Hyung, how would you feel if I told you I loved you?”

 

Youngmin was in a very, very, very awkward position right now.

 

It wasn’t his fault that he was born as a nice guy, who would literally took his time to go ten floors up because it was dinner time and his stupid best friend didn’t know how to pick up his phone. He should’ve just ordered food like Donghyun and their managers, but Youngmin had to decide he’d want to try the roasted duck the hotel was famous for and what was better than take his friend with him too.

The very friend he cared for so much seemed to think otherwise, uncaringly ignored his phone calls and instead confined himself in the hotel room.

With all lights off, except the one from the laptop.

In which it was playing a scene of a drama, what’s wrong with secretary kim?, where the man was kissing the woman lying on the sofa and putting his hand on her stomach.

What the hell.

“I’d freak out. What are you doing?” Youngmin closed the door to make sure no one saw a thing, and put Sewoon’s hotel room spare key that he got from the younger’s manager inside his pocket. He purposely turned on the light while making his way to Sewoon who was sitting on the chair near the window. The boy’s lips were glistening and looked way too red, the result of him constantly biting them for the last half an hour, probably.

Dear God.

Upon the sudden light, the younger blinked his eyes for a while to adjust. It maybe because he was still in shock so Youngmin didn’t prone the other to answer his question. Leaning on the edge of the table, seeing the paused scene of the drama Sewoon sang its soundtrack for, he held the desire to turn the screen off or put the laptop in sleep mode to avoid a further awkward situation.

Though by the way Sewoon now bite his bottom lip and stared at the screen with such intensity, frowns in his forehead like he was analyzing a math question rather than enjoying watching a love scene (okay that sounded so wrong in so many ways), the younger didn't seem to care.

“I called you many times and you didn’t pick up,” the older grumbled, tapping his fingers on the wooden furniture, and hit Sewoon’s hand which was on the way to resume the video. He instantly looked up at Youngmin, the bite of lips turned into a pout the younger once told his fans liked very much. The urge to hit Sewoon’s head was real, regrets already in the back of Youngmin’s mind for being a considerate best friend.

Until Sewoon sighed, and put his chin on his bend knees.

“I’m doing a research,”

Hyperbolic, but Youngmin thought his eyebrows could raise as high as the hotel rooftop and his saliva got choked in his throat, mind going through many scenarios to get out of the room without the image of Jeong Sewoon studying a love scene for practice haunting his every second.

The devil put his head sideway, positioning himself so he could glare at Youngmin with his lazy eyes.

“I’m gonna sing this song in front of the casts, you know,”

The sound of fingers tapping stopped.

“Oh, right, the drama award. So,” Youngmin forced a cough. “Are you-“

“I’m trying to get into the feeling, but it’s very hard,”

Ah, so that was the case. The sigh that was let out from Youngmin’s mouth was noticeable by the main vocal, making the famous pout return.

It wasn’t the only thing noticed by Sewoon, he could discern the way Youngmin’s eyes lose their confusion, eyelids turned slightly downward in fond look. The younger didn’t have a good sight, and the hotel room’s lighting wasn’t bright either, but the rapper and dancer sat too close to him and from below if Sewoon tried hard enough he could count Youngmin’s eyelashes and compared which eye had the most lashes. Not to mention the eye colour, they were actually brown-ish, he wished the older would never wear a glasses or contact-

“You never fell in love?”

Sewoon blinked and snorted. “When I lived as an idol trainee? Like I could,”

The older shrugged. “Falling in love knows no time and place,”

“Have you ever, then, hyung? Fallen in love?” the way Sewoon easily asked the question made Youngmin realized that the younger really told the truth before. It might be a pity, or a gesture of helping a friend, seeing Sewoon looked so stressed out and on the verge of clawing his hair bald, that prompted Youngmin to tell his story too.

“Yeah, a long time ago, though, when I was still in highschool,” he chuckled, then proceeded to play his fingers on the table again.

Sewoon hmm-ed and peeped at Youngmin’s face, which became a stare as he suddenly wanted to continue counting the older’s lashes that got interrupted by the rapper’s question before.

“What was it like?”

A laugh from the heart came out of Youngmin’s mouth, eyes glinted under the dim light of the hotel room.

“Well, it was a lot like having butterflies in your belly. Everything about her was beautiful, I remember thinking like that back then. I was nervous and excited at the same time, giddy, and I swore I was lucky my heart was still working because it often went too fast for my health,”

The younger blinked and gripped his pyjama-clad knees tight. “Hmm, what did she do that make your heart beat faster like that?”

“Do you really wanna know?” Youngmin chuckled and shook his head in amusement. He took a glance at Sewoon, surprised to see his serious expression and the way the frowns still didn’t leave his face. One thing that amiss though, when he got a closer look, Sewoon’s eyebags under his almond eyes were shockingly visible, and his lips were still red despite he didn’t bite them anymore. This song comprehension must have made him worried, much more worried than Youngmin thought. He started to notice a strand of hair that went up behind the younger’s head, tuts that defied gravity and how Sewoon’s tendency to run his fingers through his hair wildly didn’t help. Also, the moles.

Two little moles, near his strawberry lips.

The thing Youngmin did after, he blamed it on his empty stomach.

An intake of breath, a holding stare between two best friends in a dim and silent room, “She did this,”

Then Youngmin put his hand on the back of the chair, bending his body to advance on the shorter guy, moving forward as he crowded Sewoon that prompted the younger to grip his arm as an instant reaction. The clutch sent fire through Youngmin’s hoodie and he swore the younger could leave a burnt handprint there. The sudden act got Sewoon so shocked he took a breath and didn’t let it come out. Seeing his best friend frozen to the spot instead of pushing him and hit in a playful laugh, Youngmin stopped three inches before the other’s lips, trying hard not to let his eyes blink, hoping the other could take a hint that he wasn’t that serious.

Or, was he?

The younger’s eyes didn’t blink too, dammit, moreover, they actually turned down a little right on the direction of Youngmin’s lips.

Fuck.

“This,”

The older pulled his hand back from the way they crowded Sewoon’s figure, then put his fore and middle fingers on his lips and touched the other's lips with the same fingers.

He moved back unbending his body and put on the cape of his hoodie, hoping to hide his burning ears that he was sure was pretty red right now.

A slight worried came to his mind though when he saw Sewoon was still frozen, that he might went too far, that he shouldn’t take advantage of his best friend until Sewoon finally blinked and Youngmin could see his throat moving when he gulped.

“Just like that?” he asked, which sounded more like a whisper.

The older looked at the wall behind the younger. It was white, slight yellow-ish because of the light. There was a painting hanging on it. A beautiful picture. The painter must be talented, to paint a view like that. Youngmin liked talented people.

“Well,” he laughed, the sound even weird to his ears, “we did more than that,”

The room was quiet. The city too, it seemed. Sewoon’s presence beside him gave a shuddering shivers down his left arm, he never felt so conscious in his life before.

For a few second the world stopped moving, until Youngmin noticed a dimming light from his left, the laptop screen finally turned into a sleep mode.

After that he heard a careful intake of breath, and-

 

“Like what?”

 

 

-

 

 

Like kissing senseless and roaming his hands around his lover’s body.

 

(Youngmin lied, they didn’t actually do that)

 

(He’d tell Sewoon later though, after the boy could control his breath again and the red hue, courtesy of Youngmin’s chapped lips, on his exposed neck disappeared)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> been listening to ed sheeran's songs
> 
> and i miss ryoungsen like crazy


End file.
